


Puppets

by burntotears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: They are being played like puppets.





	Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written 2004-05-26]

Harry looks at Draco.

Draco looks at Harry.

They kiss.

“What the fuck was that?”

Silence.

Harry stared at Draco, waiting.

“Well?” he says.

“You kissed me,” Draco responded.

“I most certainly did not! You kissed me!” Harry raged.

They stare at each other for a minute.

They kiss again.

“You kissed me again!” Harry screams in frustration.

“I am not doing this, Potter. It’s undeniably obvious that you just got a hormone driven urge to jump my bones and _you_ kissed _me_.” Draco stated with utter annoyance.

Harry scowls. “If I really wanted to fucking kiss you Malfoy, I think I wouldn’t stand here and deny the fact that I did. How dense can you be?”

They stare and close in on each other for another tongue searching kiss.

Harry groaned. “If you aren’t kissing me and I’m not kissing you, then why in Merlin’s name do we keep kissing?!” 

“Maybe if you didn’t question it so much it wouldn’t be so bad. I mean it’s obvious that we can’t control this, but if you continue to gripe and complain about the situation it’s not going to make it any better,” Draco said dully, still inches away from Harry’s face.

“Are you actually enjoying this?” Harry asked in astonishment.

They kissed again.

“Maybe.” Draco replied simply.

“Oh bloody hell! Draco Malfoy actually enjoys kissing me, what’s next?” Harry asked but then wished he hadn’t said a word.

Just then, Draco roughly dug his hips into Harry’s and they ground together in painful sweetness. A moan escaped Harry and then his face flushed furiously.

“Looks like you don’t mind it all that much either, Potter,” Draco whispered in his ear and Harry felt weak in the knees. “Fantasized about this before, have you?”

“I wouldn’t give you the pleasure,” Harry tried to say with malice in his voice but it mostly came out as a hushed whisper as the two boys stood glued together.

“Oh I think you are pleasuring me just fine,” Draco bit Harry’s earlobe.

“Fuck you Malfoy,” Harry tried to get out of the entanglement but still to no avail. He huffed loudly; defeated.

“I think given our current situation, Potter, that is not too far from happening,” Draco grinned and Harry didn’t even try to retort.

Just then the two heard snickering coming from a dark corner in the hallway and both heads shot in the direction of the noise.

“Whose there?” Harry asked, sounding a little bit frightened.

The unknown person drew in a breath but it was too late, he had been discovered.

Ron slowly stepped out of the shadows, wand raised in hand.

Harry gasped and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ron! You… you were watching… no wait! You were making us… what the hell?” Harry stumbled for words.

“Well well, Weasley, I never would have guessed it. You are one kinky bastard,” Draco laughed and Ron went pink.

Harry looked back and forth between the two feeling utterly out of place and completely clueless as to what was going on.

Ron looked at Draco then back at Harry. “Well Harry, want to have another go?” he asked.

Harry’s eyes widened. Ron raised his wand and Harry was again attacked by Draco’s mouth.


End file.
